unités spéciales
by dark-xania
Summary: les gundams boys sont affectés à une nouvelle série de missions....avec des coéquipières ......
1. prologue

1  
  
(journal intime de Hope Deckers)  
  
  
  
Le 23 mai 2002.  
  
  
  
Ca y est, je suis une pilote d'armures mobiles ! Ce matin, on m'a prÃ©sentÃ© mes nouvelles Ã©quipiÃ¨res.On forme une Ã©quipe de choc,c'est sur !  
  
DÃ¨s mon arrivÃ©e,j'ai Ã©tÃ© accueillie par des cris.C'est LÃ©titia Fontaine (une FranÃ§aise,logique,vu son nom).on peut dire qu'elle a du tempÃ©rament ! Je crois que c'est elle qui s'occupera des blagues le temps venu.......  
  
-"Salut, je suis LÃ©titia Fontaine.Mais tu peux m'appeler Godess Death, si tu veux !  
  
J'Ã©tais abasourdie.....:"Pourquoi la dÃ©esse de la mort ?"  
  
Un Ã©clat apparut dans ses yeux :"Ce que promet la Bible,c'est du bien partout?" Je hochais la tete.  
  
"On ne serait pas lÃ  si tout Ã©tait parfait.Mais la mort est toujours lÃ .....alors je suis la dÃ©esse de la mort."  
  
Une autre voix intervint d'un ton amusÃ©:"Ce que tu viens de dire est qualifiÃ© de mÃ©crÃ©ance avec association dans ma religion."  
  
Nous nous retournames pour tomber nez Ã  nez avec une jeune fille d'origine apparemment orientale (teint et cheveux sombres).  
  
LÃ©titia:"Tiens,bonjour!"  
  
La jeune arabe se prÃ©senta:"Je suis Leila Abdel- Kader,enchantÃ©e ! "  
  
LÃ©titia:"LÃ©titia Fontaine."  
  
Je me prÃ©sentai aussi:"Hope Deckers.Tu es arabe,il me semble ?  
  
Elle hocha la tete :"Je viens d'Arabie Saoudite."  
  
Ce souvenir semblait la remplir de tristesse.Je dÃ©cidai de ne plus poser d'autres questions mais LÃ©titia n'avait pas aperÃ§u la lueur dans les yeux de notre interlocutrice.Heureusement, je n'eus pas Ã  l'arreter car une autre fille se prÃ©senta :"Je suis May Fe T' Sui et je viens de Chine."  
  
Celle-lÃ  semblait avoir plus de tact...  
  
Nous ne fimes pas plus ample connaissance ce jour-lÃ  car notre leader fit son apparition Ã  ce moment:"Mon nom est Anita Lebov et je suis chargÃ©e de votre apprentissage pour le pilotage d'armures mobiles et de combat.Suivez-moi."  
  
Par contre celle-lÃ  Ã©tait moins folichon....  
  
Elle nous entraina dans une suite de couloirs mais je remarquais que nous descendions.Nous arrivames enfin Ã  notre destination ; un grand hangar rempli d'armures mobiles modÃ¨le standart.  
  
Au fond, se tenaient 5 armures mobiles plus grandes , plus perfectionnÃ©es et plus ajourÃ©es que les autres...nos Gundams.....nos futurs amis.  
  
Anita nous montra la 1Ã¨re armure :"Celle-ci m'appartient.C'est Liberty Wing."  
  
Nous Ã©tions toutes Ã©tonnÃ©es...  
  
LÃ©titia : "Tu l'as appellÃ© les"Ailes de la LibertÃ©???!!!!?????"  
  
Anita la regarda l'air de dire :"Et alors, j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme je veux, non ?"  
  
LÃ©titia:"OÃ¹ est le mien?"  
  
Anita lui dÃ©signa le 2Ã¨me Gundam.Il tenait une faux entre ses mains.Le visage de LÃ©titia s'Ã©claira:"Chouette,vous avez devinÃ© que mon surnom est Godess Death?  
  
Nous ne comprÃ®mes pas...  
  
LÃ©titia:"La faux symbolise la mort!Ton nom sera le meme que le mien(au Gundam...)."  
  
Tout en grimpant Ã  l'intÃ©rieur de Godess Death, elle chantonnait.  
  
Moi,je regardais les Gundams.Tous me semblaient...intimidants.Oui,mais une(armure) m'attirait Ã©trangement...Blanche, avec le torse rouge sang.  
  
Mon choix m'Ã©tonna moi meme ! D'habitude, je ne jure que par les couleurs genre noir, blanc,beige,....basic,quoi !Je rÃ©flÃ©chis Ã  son nom.Un seul mot me vint Ã  l'esprit: courage...celui qui me convenait le mois ! Comme les autres, je traduisis en anglais :Mettle Arms ; les Armes du Courage.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Leila s'Ã©tait approchÃ©e du 4Ã¨me Gundam.De couleurs sombres, il me semble que c'est Ã  moi qu'il aurait le mieux convenu....Elle le regarda, les yeux embuÃ©s de larmes.Cela semblait etre douloureux pour elle....sÃ»rement des souvenirs de sa patrie...Le seul mot qu'elle prononÃ§a fut "Rose Sand".Faisant appel Ã  mes maigres connaissances d'anglais,je traduisit par " la Rose des Sables"...Etrange.....SÃ»rement son pseusonyme!  
  
Je tournais la tete vers May.Elle etait deja a l'interieur de son armure.Elle vÃ©rifiait toutes ses armes.  
  
En plus d'avoir du tact, elle avait de la methode et apparement de l'experience en matiere d'armures mobiles.Je montis et passait la tÃªte a l'intÃ©rieur du Gundam :"Quel nom lui as-tu donnÃ© ?  
  
Elle me regarda et dit :"Shenlong."  
  
Hope:"Ca a une signification?"  
  
May:"Le dieu de la mer".  
  
  
  
----------------------- --------------------- 


	2. nouvelles missions....

Unités spéciales: chapitre 1.  
  
46 jours plus tard,le 7 juillet 2002,dans le bureau du remplaçant des 5 scientifiques :  
  
HEERO :Vous pouvez repeter ???  
  
Le professeur X soupira.Même le soldat parfait avait perdu son sang froid.C'était à prévoir…  
  
PROF X : Vous avez parfaitement entendu.  
  
WUFEI :Je refuse de faire équipe avec une femme !Qui n'a pas été entrainée,en plus !  
  
Le professeur hocha la tête négativement .  
  
PROF X :Non,non !Vos coéquipières sont exceptionnellement entrainées.  
  
Trowa referma sa bouche et demanda :Ont -elles des armures mobiles adéquates aux nouvelles missions ?  
  
PROF X :5 gundams ont été créés à leur intention.  
  
Le professeur voulut s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau,mais il ne remarqua pas le fil de pêche tendu jusqu'au plafond….  
  
QUATRE :Attention !!!!  
  
Trop tard….Un seau de peinture rouge lui tomba sur la tête.Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient interdits sauf Quatre qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et Duo qui se tordait (de rire) sur le plancher.  
  
A l'étage au dessus,la pilote n°2(Létitia)avait la même réaction.Auteur de la farce (d'assez mauvais goût),elle avait savouré le moment avec délices et l'avait même enregisté.Dans la même pièce qu'elle,se tenaient ses équipières.Anita s'était frappée du plat de la main sur le front,Hope était outrée(comment Létitia osait-elle faire ça à un monsieur aussi important ?),Leïla riait et May souriait en levant les yeux au ciel.Elles descendirent les escaliers vers le bureau du professeur.Au même moment,Duo essuyait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.Mais le scientifique ne semblait pas goûter la plaisanterie ……. :  
  
PROF X :Létitia Fontaine !Déesse de la mort ?Mon œil !Chipie de première,ça oui !Venez tout de suite ici !  
  
Les filles ne rentrèrent pas.C'était une idée de Létitia pour le faire enrager plus fortement.Il hurla :Les Gundams Girls à l'ordre,j'appelle l'unité spéciale n°2 au rassemblement !Et grouillez-vous,bande de pilotes corrompues !!!  
  
Létitia chuchota avant d'entrer en trombe :Comment il fait pour savoir que je vous ai demandé de ne pas rentrer ?  
  
LEÏLA :Sixième sens…  
  
Les jeunes filles entrèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.Létitia évitait de regarder le scientifique en train de s'essuyer.Celui-ci soupira et commença à leur expliquer leur mission :Comme l'unité n°1 le sait,vous êtes tous les participants d'une nouvelle mission qui consistera à…  
  
LéTITIA :Comment ça,tous ?On est des filles,je vous signale !  
  
Le professeur la regarda et désigna les garçons.Les filles ouvrirent à leur tour la bouche et Anita demanda :On…travaille….avec eux… ???!!!  
  
Le professeur re-soupira et hocha le tête :Vous formerez des duos selon vos Gundams.  
  
TROWA :Comment ça ?  
  
PROF X :Heero ,vous pilotez Wing 00 ? Bien .Anita?  
  
Celle-ci avança.  
  
Je vous présente votre partenaire,Heero Yui.Heero,voici Anita Lebov.  
  
Heero regarda Anita comme si il voulait la juger.Il demanda :Quel est ton Gundam ?  
  
ANITA :LibertyWing.  
  
A côté,Duo et Létitia étaient déjà en train de sympathiser.  
  
PROF X :Bien,les n°2 ensemble.Je crois que vous avez compris comment ça marche,dit-il en se tournant vers Hope et Trowa.  
  
Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête sans rien dire.  
  
PROF X :Qui sont les n°4 ? Leïla et Quatre répondirent. Bien,je crois qu'il ne reste plus que vous…  
  
May et Wufei s'affrontaient du regard….  
  
LéTITIA :Heu,vous n'avez pas compris ;vous devez être coéquipiers,pas rivaux !  
  
WUFEI :Je préfèrerai faire équipe avec un garçon plutôt qu'une fille…  
  
May hurla :Et moi, si je dois faire équipe avec ce crétin machiste,ce sera la fin définitive de la mission !!!!  
  
WUFEI :Si tu crois que ça me plait plus qu'à toi(une imbécile qui ne sait pas se tenir en public)….  
  
DUO :Vous vous entendez parfaitement !  
  
Il se tourna vers le professeur x :Tout est arrangé.En quoi consiste cette mission ?  
  
PROF X :Une association veut éliminer les actuels dirigeants de la planète Terre.Ils agissent sous le nom de « Précurseurs de la nouvelle Ere »Votre premier objectif sera de défendre des personnes désignées.Un peu après,vous les éliminerez définitivement.  
  
LETITIA :Ca me convient parfaitement !  
  
DUO :A moi aussi !Vive Shinigami !  
  
PROF X :Votre première mission sera seulement de routine.Une nouvelle salle de danse vient d'ouvrir au centre ville.Elle est tenue par des Terriens.Une attaque de vos ennemis aura lieu ce soir là-bas.Vous irez en vous faisant passer pour des civils.Quand ils arriveront,vous contre-attaquerez.  
  
Il les regarda comme pour avoir leur approbation.Heero et Anita acquisèrent simultanément :Mission :acceptée.  
  
PROF X :Allez,les enfants.Des vêtements vous attendent dans vos chambres.Vous partez à 19h35.Bonne soirée et bonne mission.  
  
Les pilotes sortirent se préparer.Dès que Hope eut fermé la porte,il soupira pour la 3ème fois.Il se dirigea vers les douches…..  
  
  
  
HOPE :Quelqu'un à un brillant à lèvres ?  
  
LETITIA :Oui ;banane,fraise,kiwi ou vanille ?  
  
HOPE :Heu…  
  
LETITIA :Ah oui,j'ai aussi du brillant à lèvres à reflets bleus.  
  
Les autres filles avaient une goutte derrière la tête pendant que Létitia fouillait dans sa trousse (immense)de maquillage.  
  
LETITIA :La dernière nouveauté :brillant à …  
  
Hope avait ramassé un tube tombé sur son lit :Ah,j'ai trouvé !Brillant sans arôme !Je prends ça,merci,Létitia !  
  
LETITIA :'Pas de quoi !  
  
Ses amies la regardaient.Elle prit un rouge à lèvres assez tape à l'œil…Mais quand elle le mit ,il offrit un contraste parfait avec sa chevelure blond cendré.  
  
Anita se retourna et elles furent surprises de la voir particulièrement bien maquillées.Avec son rouge à lèvres pêche et ses paupières surmontées de bleu clair,elle avait l'air d'un mannequin !Leïla se montra à son tour :Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Elle avait choisi un rouge à lèvres brun clair et du fard à paupières assorti.  
  
MAY :C'est parfait avec tes vêtements et ton physique.Et moi,mon maquillage convient-il ?  
  
Elle avait opté pour du vert eau au dessus de ses yeux de même teinte et pour du rose clair sur ses lèvres.  
  
LEILA :C'est très bien.Et toi,Hope,tu ne mets rien sur des paupières ?  
  
HOPE :Si,un peu de vert si tout le monde se maquille..  
  
Du côté des garçons,qui étaient déjà prêts :  
  
WUFEI :Je me demande comment on a fait pour s'embarquer sur une galère pareille !La mode occidentale est vraiment étrange !dit-il en observant son pantalon large.  
  
TROWA :Elles en mettent,un temps,pour se changer !  
  
DUO :Les filles,c'est comme ça ;elles aiment se faire attendre.  
  
QUATRE :En fait,non.Mais tu sais,se maquiller,ça prends du temps !  
  
Ses amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.Il rougit légèrement :  
  
Avec trois dizaines de sœurs,c'est normal que j'en sache plus que vous !  
  
Le bras d'Anita ouvrit la porte :Allez,entre !  
  
[voix de Hope] :Non !  
  
[voix de Létitia] :Allez,t'es trop belle,j'te jure !  
  
[voix de Hope] :Normalement,c'était Anita qui devait mettre cette robe !Non,je vous en prie,c'est beaucoup trop court !  
  
Une dernière poussée de Anita et Létitia etHope entrait dans la salle.Elle rougit.Mais les garçons étaient encore plus étonnés qu'avant…  
  
Hope portait une robe courte d'un gris-bleu lumineux.Anita la suivait.Elle avait opté pour un pantalon noir taille basse et un top blanc à paillettes.Venait ensuite Létitia avec la tenue la plus osée :mini-jupe blanche,ceinture à mailles argentées et top mauve clair à paillettes lacé sur le dos.La tenue la plus mature pour Leïla : robe sans manches brune- beige avec un gilet transparent par-dessus.Enfin,May,avait une robe verte pâle jusqu'aux genou à droite et jusqu'au mollet du côté gauche.Toutes avaient des chaussures à talons hauts.Elles rirent de l'air ahuri des garçons.  
  
LETITIA :Alors,les mecs,qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
DUO :Qu'on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas !  
  
LETITIA :Alors on est tellement belles que vous n'osez pas nous le dire ?  
  
Les Gundams Boys détounèrent le regard.Hope chuchota quelque chose à son oreille :  
  
Ah,oui !Dites,on a pensé à un truc….On risque de se faire pas mal repérer à 10 comme ça..  
  
TROWA :Que proposes-tu ?  
  
ANITA : On pensait à des duos…  
  
QUATRE : Des duos ? Tu veux dire des couples ?  
  
L'unité spéciale n° 1 regarda la n° 2.  
  
WUFEI : C'est hors de question !  
  
HEERO : Tu sais parfaitement que c'est pour la mission, alors , cesse de faire l'enfant !  
  
Il regarda Anita : Bien, dès que nous arriverons nous ferons semblant d'être en couple. D'autres objections ? demanda-t-il en regardant Wufei et May qui avaient l'air courroucés. Tous hochèrent la tête négativement.  
  
HEERO : Alors allons-y.  
  
Il distribua des émetteurs et des micros pour communiquer : ils se mettront en marche grâce à cette télécommande (il la montra ; c'était un boîtier minuscule). Je commanderai le début des opérations; tenez-vous prêts à chaque instant. A mon signal, une partie d'entre vous prendront leurs gundams tandis que les autres protègeront les clients et s'occuperont des hommes sans armures mobiles. Les filles, qu'elles sont celles d'entre vous qui savent se battre ?  
  
Anita, May, vous ferez équipe avec Wufei et moi au sol. Les n° 2 et 4 aux Gundams. Avez-vous des compétences particulières ? demanda-t-il à Trowa et Hope.  
  
HOPE : L'informatique.  
  
HEERO : Parfait. Vous essaierez de savoir d'où proviennes leurs ordres et qui les envoie. Si vous avez le temps, détournez 2 ou 3 de leurs avions …  
  
Ils montèrent dans une voiture appartenant à l'association secrète dont faisait partie le professeur X.L'automobile les déposa un peu plus loin que la boîte de nuit.Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'établissement.Ils se prirent les mains.Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils paraissaient plus crédibles…May et Wufei setournaient la tête à défaut du dos.Heero et Anita se regardèrent ;décidement,ça commençait mal !Ils entrèrent.De la musique rythmée résonnait à fond dans la salle où des spots de couleurs et des jeux de lumière tournaient sur les murs et la piste de danse.May,Hope,Trowa et Wufei firent la grimace ;ils aimaient le calme .Duo et Létitia coururent pour danser en riant.Heero et Anita les suivirent pour surveiller la piste.En effet,le couple n°1n'avait que modérement confiance en Duo et Létitia…Wufei lâcha immédiatement la main de May :  
  
Je vais chercher à boire.  
  
Il partit vers le bar.Les autres cherchèrent une table.Quand un garçon vit passer May,il donna un coup de coude à son copain.Celui-ci hocha la tête.A peine May fut-elle assise qu'il se penchait vers elle :  
  
Tu danses,ma jolie ?  
  
May allait accepter,ravie de saisir sa chance de danser un peu,mais les choses furent compliquées par l'arrivée de Wufei,rouge de colère :  
  
'Faut surtout pas se gêner !Elle m'accompagne,j' te signale !  
  
Le casanova ne se démonta pour autant :  
  
Et alors,c'est pas propriété privée,quand même !?Si tu sors pas avec,elle vient avec moi !  
  
Il ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur du chinois :  
  
Si,c'est ma petite amie,justement !  
  
L'autre jeune homme le regarda avec mépris et fit un clin d'œil à May :  
  
A mon avis,tu vas vite te lasser de ce pauv'type !Fais-moi signe,si tu le plaques !  
  
Il s'éloigna.May respira pronfondément :  
  
Depuis quand suis-je ta petite copine,Wufei ?  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à la jeune fille :  
  
La mission,grogna-t-il.Si tu t'en vas avec lui,tu ne seras pas là pour le début de l'opération.  
  
MAY : Ah oui ?Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
  
Elle voulut chercher de l'approbation chez les n°3 mais ceux-ci étaient partis rejoindre Quatre et Leïla,lassés de leur disputes.Quand elle se retourna,la main de Wufei était tendue devant elle.  
  
MAY :Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
WUFEI :Tu voulais danser,non ?  
  
Elle regarda sa main un petit moment et puis se leva et pa prit.Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.Mais quand ils y parvinrent,la musique s'interrompit et devint un slow.Ils voulurent regagner leurs places mais une marée de couples les entouraient.Dans l'impossibilité de revenir en arrière,ils durent valser.May regardait vers le bas et Wufei vers le haut.Un peu plus loin,Trowa et Hope avaient pris leur tour de surveillance de la piste.Mais eux faisaient moins de difficultés à se faire passer pour un couple(tout en restant dans la mission).Poussés par les n°2,Quatre et Leïla dansaient aussi.May soupira et pensa :Ouf,il n'y aura pas de mauvaises langues pour parler de nous deux.Puis,elle chuchota :  
  
Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux….  
  
Wufei dessera encore plus les bras autour de sa taille.A ce moment,critique pour les 2 Asiatiques,la voix d'Heero retentit dans leurs oreilles :  
  
Alerte !Ennemis à proximité,je répète,ennemis en approche !Tous à vos postes !  
  
Sauvés par le Heero !Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs leaders.Heero leur distribua discrètement des pistolets.Trowa et Hope pianotaient furieusement sur les claviers de leurs ordinateurs portables.Les n°2 et 4 s'étaient faufilés dehors sans se faire voir des gardiens pour aller chercher leurs Gundams.Une explosion rompit le silence tendu des 4 amis.Heero cria pour dominer le vacarme:  
  
Ca vient de l'entrée!  
  
Anita hurla aux clients:  
  
Couchez-vous,vite,par terre!  
  
Tous obéirent,mais ils étaient tout de fois étonnés qu'une fille de 15 ans soit armée.Ils chargèrent leurs pistolets.  
  
Quatre,Leïla ,Létitia et Duo tuaient leurs ennemis un par un grâce à leurs lames et petits missiles de peur de détruire des immeubles habités ou d'écraser des personnes.  
  
Quelques hommes essayèrent de rentrer pour mettre le feu à l'établissement mais 4 jeunes gens les attendaient.Un des hommes les apostropha:Hé,les gosses,tirez-vous de là!  
  
WUGEI:Tu vas voir,espèce de fou,on n'insulte pas comme ça Wufei Chang!  
  
Et il tira.L'homme s'effondra.Ses amis essayèrent de les emprisonner.Wufei et May avaient abandonnés les armes à feu("fichue camelote!")au profit des arts martiaux.Anita et Heero préferaient la rapidité et tiraient toujours au pistolet.  
  
Hope était en communication avec la police:Oui,la nouvelle boîte de nuit pour adolescents,c'est bien ça!.....Dépechez-vous!  
  
TROWA:Hym,ces codes sont assez simples à détourner mais le problème est qu'il y en a beaucoup!  
  
HOPE;Envoie-moi tes données,à 2,ça ira plus vite!  
  
Les informations arrivèrent presque immédiatement sur l'ordinateur de la jeune fille qui se partagea le travail avec son coéquipier.  
  
QUATRE:Ca va!Je prends la droite.Qui la gauche?  
  
LEILA:Moi!Létitia,tu les prends pas derrière?  
  
LETITIA:Oui,je suis là!  
  
DUO prenait l'avant:On va les battre!  
  
Sa prédiction se révela vraie et les quelques armures mobiles qui restaient se rendirent:  
  
Ne nous faites pas de mal,on abandonne!  
  
LETITIA:Quelle bande de lâches!Mais bon,vous aurez la vie sauve.  
  
Les policiers arrivèrent et emmenèrent les combattants peureux sans répondre aux badauds,curieux.  
  
Les Gundams n°2 et n°4 furent emmenés au QG tandis que leurs pilotes allaient voir leurs amis.Ils furent acceuillis par Heero:  
  
Mission;accomplie.  
  
DUO fit un drôle d'air:T'es fou,hein?  
  
HOPE:Mauvaise et bonne nouvelle.Par quoi commençons-nous?  
  
LETITIA:La mauvaise.Comme ça la bonne atténuera.  
  
TROWA:Nous ne savons pas de qui viennent les ordres.Mais nous savons d'où.  
  
LEILA:Je crois qu'il serait prudent d'aller dormir.  
  
Ils comprirent qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur discussion fut entendue.  
  
Le "rival"deWufei vint parler à May:  
  
Tu veux que je te raccompagne?  
  
May regarda Wufei qui était inquiet(sans le montrer)de sa réponse.Elle sourit et prit le bras de Wufei:  
  
Mon petit copain ne serait pas trop content,tu sais!  
  
Il s'éloigna en disant:Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds...  
  
Dès qu'ils furent sortis,elle lâcha la bras de Wufei.Létitia ne put résister au plaisir de les faire enrager:  
  
Alors vous sortez ensemble?On n 'était pas au courant!  
  
May ne s'énerva pas et lui répondit:  
  
Ce qui est important c'est la mission.Et tant pis si pour ça je dois me faire passer pour sa copine.  
  
Wufei hocha la tête:Je suis prêt à sortir avec elle(pour du faux!!!)si c'est nécessaire.  
  
ANITA:Tant mieux,la mission sera difficile;alors il ne faut pas plus de complications!  
  
Leïla chuchota à Hope,Quatre et Trowa:Mon oeil!Ils voudraient sortir ensemble!....  
  
Létitia,qui avait écouté,se mit à rire:Ce qu'ils sont bêtes!  
  
  
  
Ils rentrèrent et se séparèrent pour aller dormir.Mais un bruit attira les filles chez celles des garçons.En fait,le bruit était un mélange de cris, d'injures chinoises et de rires:Duo scandait:May+Wufei,May+Wufei,May+Wufei!!!!,le concerné l'insultait de tout les noms(tout en rosissant)et Duo riait.Quatre hochait la tête,désespéré,Trowa soupirait sur l'écran de son ordinateur et Heero arrivait(mécontent)en même temps qu'elles.  
  
HEERO:C'est pas bientôt fini!!????Qu'est ce qui se passe,encore!!!!????  
  
QUATRE:Duo soutient que Wufei a le béguin pour May.  
  
DUO:Ouais!Mais elle aussi.  
  
HEERO:Et alors,c'est leur problème!  
  
MAY:Vraiment pas!  
  
WUFEI:Pas du tout!  
  
Hope décida d'intervenir et ils furent si étonnés que la timide jeune fille leur donne des ordres qu'ils obéirent sans discuter:  
  
Bon,maintenant ça suffit!La plaisanterie nous a bien fait rire mais comprenons-les un peu!Ce n'est pas drôle pour eux!Alors,au lit,exécution!  
  
Létitia marmotta avant d'aller au lit:  
  
A vos ordres,chef!  
  
Tous sortirent et Wufei lança une suprême parole :  
  
WUFEI:Létitia+Duo.  
  
Quand le pilote de Shenlong eut fermé la porte,Quatre éclata de rire.  
  
DUO:Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!Et puis d'abord,toi c'est pas mieux avec ta Leïla!  
  
  
  
Wufei finira-t-il par étrangler Duo?  
  
Heero et Wufei changeront-ils leur mauvais caractère?  
  
Létitia mettra-t-elle un jour un pantalon?  
  
Hope achetera-t-elle un jour autre chose que des livres?  
  
Vous saurez (peut-être) tout dans le chapitre 2 !!!!!! __________________________________  
  
  
  
J'espere que ça vous a plu !Mais ne soyez pas trop dur,quand même,c'est que ma première fanfic!!!  
  
Un commentaire?Ecrivez moi à dark_xania@hotmail.com 


	3. shopping

petites prÃ©cicions:  
  
pour plus de facilitÃ© et de rapiditÃ©, je simplifierai maintenant le nom des persos dans les dialogues par: heero=H  
  
duo =D  
  
trowa=T  
  
quatre=Q  
  
wufei =W  
  
anita =A  
  
lÃ©titia=L.2(rÃ©fÃ©rence aux gundams)  
  
hope =H  
  
leÃ¯la =L.4(pareil que lÃ©titia)  
  
may =M  
  
les crochets [ ] entoureront mes commentaires qui n'ont rien Ã  faire dans l'histoire ou des expliquations quelconques(dÃ©tails ou autre).  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!  
  
Relenadesanck.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2.  
  
  
  
Quand Wufei se leva le lendemain,il essaya de se convaincre:Wufei,tu as rÃªvÃ©,non,tu as CAUCHEMARDE !!!!!!Tu vas aller dÃ©jeuner calmement et ensuite tu mÃ©diteras ce songe Ã©trange.  
  
Il retomba vite (et trÃ¨s brutalement) sur terre car Anita dÃ©jeunait avec Trowa et Heero.Hope lisait un gros roman.Il dÃ©jeuna rapidement et se rendit Ã  la salle de rÃ©servÃ©e au sport et Ã  l'entrainement.Quand il ouvrit la porte,il la remarqua immÃ©diatement.Il pensa pourquoi es-tu toujours sur mon chemin?[je sais,rien Ã  voir avec le comportement habituel de Wufei, mais j'expliquerai Ã§a plus tard dans l'histoire] .  
  
May lui sourit[z'allez voir pourquoi tout de suite]et le salua:Bonjour,Wufei !Ca ne te dÃ©range pas si je mÃ©dite?  
  
Il gromella[eh oui,mÃªme les GundamsBoys ne sont pas parfaits...,lol !]:'Fais ce que tu veux,tu n'as pas Ã  demander ma permission !  
  
Le sourire de la jeune fille s'Ã©vanouit et il sentit un pincement Ã  son coeur.  
  
Elle dit:Je voulais simplement Ãªtre aimable.Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai dÃ©cidÃ© d'arrÃªter de me disputer avec toi ou de te considÃ©rer comme un rival.Je voudrais bien te proposer d'Ãªtre amis,mais puisque tu sembles fÃ¢chÃ© contre moi.....  
  
Elle se leva pour partir.  
  
W:Tu peux rester.Et c'est oui.  
  
M:Oui pourquoi?[je sais qu'elle a l'air ridicule mais parfois,Ã§a m'arrive de demander que l'on rÃ©pÃ¨te et puis je rÃ©ponds avant l'autre parce qu'entre temps j'ai compris]  
  
W:Pour qu'on soit amis.Je m'excuse mais......Je ne sais pas expliquer.  
  
L'adolescente re-sourit et se rassit:Tu es tout pardonnÃ© !  
  
Wufei lui sourit.D'un sourire un peu crispÃ©,mais suffisant pour commencer.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.May fit de mÃªme.  
  
Elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait de changer Wufei......  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Wufei poussa la porte coulissante et s'effaÃ§a pour laisser passer May.  
  
Quatre regarda Duo et vice-versa.Apparement,la jeune fille touchÃ© le coeur du "Dragon Solitaire"[eh eh eh....pas encore.....].  
  
Duo pensa:Pas si solitaire que Ã§a,l'animal.....  
  
Puis il donna un coup de coude Ã  Heero:Comme quoi il y encore de l'espoir pour toi......  
  
Celui-ci le regarda et prononÃ§a en revenant Ã  son cafÃ©[sympa pour Duo,le cafÃ© est plus interessant que lui!!!!!]:Omae o korosu [j'espere que j'ai pas fait de faute...]  
  
Duo haussa les Ã©paules:Bof,j'ai l'habitude.Et puis je peux pas mourir vu que je suis le dieu de la mort !!!  
  
Heero leva les yeux au ciel mais pensa:"Donc Wufei aime May.Et les autres ont l'air de bien s'entendre aussi....  
  
Il regarda Duo et LÃ©titia qui discutaient avec animation de chanteurs et chanteuses.Quatre et LeÃ¯la discutaient de temps en temps avec eux tout en dÃ©jeunant.Hope expliquait Ã  Trowa l'intrigue complexe du seigneur des anneaux.  
  
Wufei montrait Ã  sa toute nouvelle amie[pas petite amie,enfin pas encore..... ;-) ] son sabre,lÃ©guÃ© de gÃ©nÃ©rations en gÃ©neration :Tu vois, je l'ai hÃ©ritÃ© de mon pÃ¨re en tant que enfant unique [comme je n'ai pas lu son Ã©pisode zÃ©ro,je sais pas si il a des frÃ¨res et soeurs....].Plus tard, je le donnerai Ã  mon enfant aÃ®nÃ© en lui apprenant les principes de l'integritÃ© et notre code de l'honneur.Je lui montrerai le bien et le mal ,lui enseignerai comment faire rÃ©gner la justice.Enfin,je lui conterai l'histoire de notre famille et les Ã©vÃ©nements marquants :le premier samouraÃ¯ de la famille,.....  
  
May Ã©tait impressionnÃ©e par l'histoire:Dans ma famille,c'est quand le pÃ¨re de famille est mort que l'enfant aÃ®nÃ© prend la maison.Et il n'y a pas de poignard ancien donnÃ© Ã  "l'enfant"Ã  sa "majoritÃ©".Ton histoire est magnifique,Wufei !  
  
Heero finit sa pensÃ©e:"RÃ©lÃ©na....."[eh oui,Anita et Heero c'est ratÃ© ! Il l'aime tellement que je ne vais quand mÃªme pas le sÃ©parer de sa chÃ©rie].  
  
Quand Hope eut fini de raconter au pilote d' Heavyarms l'Ã©popÃ©e de sciences fiction-fantastique que contait son livre et que Trowa eut (Ã  peu prÃ©s)compris,elle leur dit:Nous allons maintenant vous dire d'oÃ¹ proviennent les ordres des armures mobiles d'hier Ã  la discothÃ¨que.D'une colonie.  
  
Anita hocha la tÃªte ; Ã§a rejoignait les directives du professeur x.  
  
H:De CXP 903,exactement.Et devinez quoi ?  
  
Un grand bruit retentit Ã  sa gauche.LeÃ¯la venait de renverser sa tasse de Lipton Ã  cause de LÃ©titia qui balanÃ§ait ses jambes en dessous de la table.Elle se prÃ©cipita pour chercher de l'essuie-tout[sopalin,en France,il me semble?]tandis que Quatre reculait vivement d'elle.  
  
Hope leva les yeux au ciel et reprit:LÃ -bas,il y a beacoup de riches industriels,mais aussi du racisme anti-terrien.Vous savez ce que Ã§a veut dire ?  
  
L.2:Bingo!!!Aie!!!!Qu'est ce qui te prends,LeÃ¯la?  
  
L.4:Ca t'apprendras,Ã  cause de toi je viens de salir ma robe de nuit!  
  
Heero interrompit le crÃ©page de chignon[ca sre dit,j'espere!] des filles;Donc,nous n'avons plus qu'Ã  enquetter sur cette seule colonie ?  
  
T:Oui,pour savoir qui est le chef.Je pense qu'il sera plus facile de les Ã©radiquer sans autoritÃ©.  
  
L.2:Donc on va tous sur C-machin ?  
  
M:En gundam ?  
  
D:Evidemment,avec quoi d'autre veux-tu que nous les battions ?  
  
M:Ben quoi,on sait jamais !!!  
  
Heero :Je vais faire mon rapport au professeur x.Tu viens,Anita?  
  
Ils sortirent.  
  
D:Je suppose qu'on s'en va demain Ã  la premiÃ¨re heure (Heero adore les dÃ©parts EXTREMEMENT matinaux).  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on fait,aujourd'hui?  
  
H:Si on allait en ville ?  
  
L.2;Je ne pourrai pas supporter une sÃ©ance d'essayage de miss-je-sais-plus- trop-quoi de la mort.  
  
L.4:Maintenant,nous allons faire les boutiques(les filles)et vous faites ce que vous voulez.A midi on se retrouve au snack de la place.AprÃ¨s nous n'aurons qu'Ã  nous balader.  
  
M:Ok.  
  
D:Ouais !Tout le monde au portail dans vingt minutes !  
  
Il sortit et rencontra Heero qui avait fini son rapport :  
  
Eh,on s'en va en ville,tu viens ?  
  
Heero parut rÃ©flÃ©chir et allait refuser quand Duo lui dit amicalement:Heero,je comprends que tu essaies toujours d'Ãªtre le soldat parfait-tu y arrives plutÃ´t bien,d'ailleurs !-mais viens au moins jusque midi !Les autres gars et moi on a dÃ©cidÃ© d'aller acheter des munitions pour nos Gundams.Si pour une fois tu avais un comportement normal d'adolescent normal ?Allez,viens !  
  
Heero,vaincu[Ã§a n'arrive pas souvent,Ã§a !],accompagna son ami jusqu'Ã  leurs chambres.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A:Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont lents !Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent?  
  
Duo,arrivant en courrant:Bonjour,bonjour!On vous a manquÃ© ?  
  
M:C'est tout le contraire !Pourquoi vous avez mis tant de temps ?  
  
D:Heu.....J'ai accidentellement...euh....froissÃ© Wufei.  
  
Hope,convaincue que ce n'Ã©tait pas si accidentellement que Ã§a:Accidentellement,t'es bien sÃ»r ? Qu'as-tu encore inventÃ©?  
  
T:Pour une fois il avait raison!Wufei n'arrÃªtait pas de se plaindre alors il lui a dit qu'il l'Ã©nervait et que de toute faÃ§on si c'Ã©tait May qui avait proposÃ© Ã§a il n'aurait pas grognÃ© comme un ours mal lÃ©chÃ©.  
  
Q:Et puis Wufei l'a insultÃ©,Duo a rÃ©pondu ;ils se sont couru aprÃ¨s.Heero est arrivÃ©,leur a criÃ© de se taire,qu'ils n'Ã©taient que des grands bÃ©bÃ©s.....Et c'est reparti de plus belle !AprÃ¨s Trowa est venu et nous a dit qu'on Ã©tait en retard.Et puis on est venus.  
  
M:Quelle histoire!  
  
L.4:Et seulement pour s'habiller !  
  
L.2:Ah,les garÃ§ons !  
  
Ils partirent en voiture et se sÃ©parÃ¨rent au dÃ©but de la rue piÃ©tone.  
  
  
  
L.2:Ca alors,dit-elle en entrant avec ses amies dans un magasin noir de monde,c'est gÃ©nial,non ?On est en pleine pÃ©riode de soldes !  
  
A:Ben oui,mais il y a beaucoup de monde.  
  
L.4:Comme quoi on ne peut pas tout avoir !  
  
M:Bon,moi je viens d'apercevoir un pantalon extra,je vous laisse,les filles!  
  
Elles se sÃ©parÃ¨rent.  
  
Les garÃ§ons Ã©taient en plein marchandages......  
  
T:Quoi,tant que Ã§a !!!!  
  
[vendeur]:C'est le prix,dÃ©solÃ© !  
  
Q:Ah non,la semaine passÃ©e, j'ai un autre magasin qui vendait les mÃªmes 50 pourcents moins cher que les vÃ´tres !!!c'est du vol!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le vendeur,butÃ©:Ce n'Ã©tait pas de bons missiles,voila tout[ah,l'excuse d'imbÃ©cile!!!]!  
  
D:Et mon oeil avec ?  
  
W:Diminuez d'1/2 le prix et nous les prenons.  
  
[vendeur]:Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris.Je ne diminue pas le prix;vous prenez ou vous partez,un point c'est tout!  
  
D:Vous Ãªtes le bonhomme le plus stupide qu'il aie jamais existÃ©....(quoi que le concurence soit dure)  
  
H:Votre quincaillerie n'intÃ©ressera personne !  
  
Ils s'en allÃ¨rent.  
  
T:Quel idiot,ce marchand !Il voulait vraiment nous rouler!  
  
Q,amÃ¨rement:Ca c'est sÃ»r,mais pour finir on a toujours pas nos missiles !  
  
D,qui venait d'apercevoir l'apprenti du vendeur:J'ai une idÃ©e !Vous allez voir,si Ã§a fonctionne,on arrivera mÃªme Ã  payer moins que 50 pourcents !  
  
W:Ah oui,et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
  
D:Vous verrez Ã§a tout Ã  l'heure.  
  
Q:Il nous reste du temps,que fait-on ?  
  
H:En marchant doucement,on sera Ã  la place pour midi.  
  
D:Et en se dÃ©pÃªchant on aura le temps de s'acheter quelques fringues !!!  
  
T:D'accord,allons-y!  
  
AprÃ¨s avoir mangÃ©,ils se promenÃ¨rent tranquillement.Vers 16 heures,ils retournÃ¨rent au magasin d'armement.Duo exposa son plan aux filles.  
  
A,croisant les bras:Donc,si j'ai bien compris,tu veux qu'on drague l'apprenti pour que tu paies moins cher tes missiles?  
  
D:Non,enfin oui.En fait vous devez seulement vous laisser draguer.  
  
L.4:Trouve-toi une autre poire ![lol]  
  
M:Comptes pas sur moi !  
  
H:Non mais vraiment,pour qui nous prends-tu?  
  
D:Allez,quoi,les filles,prenez Ã§a comme un dÃ©fi !  
  
-"DÃ©fi toi-mÃªme"pensa leÃ¯la."Tiens,Ã§a serait drÃ´le,Ã§a,Duo en fille!Ah,c'est pas une mauvaise idÃ©e!Faudra un jour que j'essaie avec une photo sur l'ordi de Hope.Le plus marrant sera sans doute d'essayer avec Wufei...La pichade!!!!"  
  
L.2:Bon,d'accord,moi je veux bien.Mais tu me dois un service!Tu vas voir,j'ai un don pour minauder !  
  
W:Nous l'avions remarquÃ©....  
  
L.2:Tu sais,Wufei,ton mauvais caractÃ¨re tu peux te le garder!Et tes remarques de crÃ©tin aussi,par la mÃªme occasion !  
  
W:RÃ©pÃ¨te un peu !!!!!!!!!  
  
L.2:Et en plus il est sourd !!!.....  
  
Quatre et Trowa retinrent Wufei dont les oreilles fumaient tandis que LÃ©titia se dirigeait vers le magasin.elle afficha un air perplexe et examina les missiles.  
  
L'apprenti,qui semblait Ã¢gÃ© de 17 ou 18 ans,la regarda,apparement intÃ©ressÃ©.  
  
Il s'approcha de la jeune fille:Je peux t'aider ?  
  
L.2:Oh!Oui,peut-Ãªtre!Combien coÃ»tent ces trucs-lÃ ?  
  
Elle dÃ©signa les munitions.  
  
S'en suivit une discussion oÃ¹ LÃ©titia fit semblant d'Ãªtre un vÃ©ritable pigeon.  
  
Les autres la regardaient impressionÃ©s.  
  
L'adolescente aiguilla habilement la conversation et finit par parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec le jeune homme.AprÃ¨s quelques temps,elle simula un rendez-vous avec ses parents et demanda le prix.Il annonÃ§a unesomme exhubÃ©rante.LÃ©titia ouvrit son sac et sortit son porte-monnaie:Oh,zut,je n'ai mÃªme pas la moitiÃ©!  
  
Le jeune vendeur sembla rÃ©flÃ©chir.Mais il ne pouvait quand mÃªme pas se fÃ¢cher avec cette jolie fille-d'autant plus que Ã§a marchait bien entre eux.....  
  
[vendeur]:Donne-moi ce que tu as.Et en Ã©change...ton numÃ©ro de tÃ©lÃ©phone ?  
  
LÃ©titia sourit d'un air faussement flattÃ© et Ã©crivit sur le papier qu'il lui tendait une suite de numÃ©ros plausibles d'Ãªtre ceux d'un tÃ©lÃ©phone.  
  
L.2:Au revoir et merci bcp !  
  
Elle emporta les munitions et rejoignit ses amis,triomphante.  
  
Heero prit le lourd paquet.  
  
L.2:Alors,monsieur Chang,suis-je toujours aussi minaudante Ã  vos yeux ?Avant de rÃ©pondre,souviens-toi que grÃ¢ce Ã  moi tu virens de faire un achat Ã  un prix ridicule.  
  
Wufei haussa les Ã©paules en marmonnant des choses genre:"Vraiment gamine,me demande qui l'a engagÃ©e comme pilote!!!"  
  
Ils rentrÃ¨rent Ã  la base.  
  
  
  
La guerre LÃ©titia-Wufei finira-t-elle?  
  
Duo dÃ©couvrira-t-il son nouveau look made in LeÃ¯la?  
  
Abandonnera-t-il ses idÃ©es (parfois,avouons le,dans ma fanfic) stupide?  
  
Toutes (ou presque) les rÃ©ponses dans le chapitre 3 !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
J'espÃ¨re que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un p'tit mess ? dark_xania@hotmail.com  
  
@+ et vive GW. 


	4. cxp 903

Chapitre 3  
  
Comme dans le chapitre 2 , je simplifie le nom des persos par l' initiale correspondante (heero = H,duo = D , …..)ah oui,la dernière fois j'ai oublié un p'tit détail…Heero=HE,Hope=HO.  
  
Petites précisions : dans ce chapitre, vous verrez ce que pensent les persos.pour que vs puissiez différencier quand le personnage parle ou pense , j'entourerai les pensées par des guillemets (« fdgt » ou "fdgt").Exemple,si heero pense « non » il sera marqué : « He :non. »(ou"He:non").  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!  
  
-DU-O !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta :Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?  
  
Un nuage sortit de la bouche de Quatre :Ca fait 10 minutes que nous t'appelons !  
  
Duo,étonné :Mais pourquoi ?Il n'est que 7 heures du matin,je te signale.  
  
T :On part en mission,tu te souviens ?  
  
D :J'ai toujours eu le sommeil lourd,dit-il en se levant.  
  
Q :Tu expliqueras ça à Heero ……  
  
Le concerné sembalit au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
H :C'est à cette heure-ci que vous venez ????!!!!!!Quand je dis 6 heures 45,c'est ni 7 heures,ni 7 heures et quart !!!  
  
May risqua un petit : « il est 7 heures 10 » en tendant des tartines aux retardataires .  
  
Heero sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.  
  
'Pas de quoi en faire tout en plat,dit Duo en baillant.Ahlala !Il aime bien se donner en spectacle,cet Heero !Anita,je crois que tu devrais y aller !  
  
A :Pourquoi ?  
  
D :Il a des tendances suicidaires .  
  
L.4 :J'y vais.Je pourrais essayer (j'ai bien dit :ESSAYER !!!)de l'empêcher de décoller sans nous.Dépêchez-vous quand même .  
  
Après 10 minutes et une bonne dose de cris d'Heero et Wufei(ce qui fit dire à Duo : « Pire que des pépères !Toujours en train de rouspéter !!! »),ils décollaient.  
  
Ils reçurent leurs instructions :  
  
H :CXP903,côté est :protection rapprochée.Mission ;acceptée.[il ne changera jamais !!!!]  
  
L.2 :Heero…Tu ne penserais pas à changer de disque ?Rien que 2 jours qu'on se connaît,ça casse déjà les pieds !!!  
  
H :La personne que nous de vons protéger est une jeune fille de 14 ans ;Doriane Carlton.Elle est la fille d'un homme de haute lignée,Sir Meakel Carlton.Sa femme est morte quand la fillette avait trois ans.Oh,oh !La fille ne semble pas être délaissée ! Regardez ;vêtements dans les magasins chics,voyages sur Terre,sports d'hiver,vacances aux Seyechelles ….  
  
Duo émit un sifflement :Pas fauché,le mec !!!  
  
H :Oui,en effet ;regarde la maison !  
  
La dite maison s'étendait sur une 10aine d'étages,un jardin immense,des fenêtres encadrées de rideaux en velours rouge.  
  
L :Et ben dis donc !J'espère qu'ils ont des plans détaillés !!!  
  
T :Nous devons arriver sur son aéroport privé.Nos Gundams seront entreposés secrètement dans un sousterrain de la maison.Ils ont prévenus de notre arrivée ;tout est prêt.  
  
Nous sommes les nouveaux gardes du corps de la fille.Même elle ne doit pas savoir qui nous sommes.  
  
L.2 :Comme d'habitude,ce sont des gens qui n'y connaissent rien qui ont imaginé ce plan.  
  
H :Ben pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
L.2 :Allez,franchement,ce n'est pas un plan d'imbèciles ?Dix gardes du corps,armés sans être majeurs !  
  
« Leïla soupira :létitia ne changerait jamais…Mais le pire,c'était que souvent elle avait raison ! »  
  
Q :Eh,sa photo vient d'arriver !  
  
T :Plutôt jolie !  
  
Q :Ah oui,elle es très jolie !  
  
Hope,prenant un air détaché :Ah….Tu trouves ?  
  
May,voyant que Wufei regardait lui aussi la jeune fille :Vous avez de drôles de goûts !Ce n'est même pas une vraie blonde et elle a sûrement une estheticienne pour s'occuper d'elle !Encore heureux,qu'elle est potable,avec tout ça !  
  
L.4 :En plus,elle n'a rien de spécial,cette fille !  
  
Létita et Duo se regardèrent.Elle se mit à hurler de rire tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique apparaissait sur le visage de Duo :  
  
Pas la peine de vous énerver,les filles !Je pensais qu'on était en mission ?  
  
Heero mit les pieds dans le plat et fit tomber l'allusion de Duo à l'eau :C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends nous le rappeler !remarqua-t- il.  
  
Duo leva les yeux au ciel :Heero,t'es bête ou quoi ?!Je les taquinai,au cas ou tu avais pas compris.  
  
L.4 reprit la discussion :Bien sûr qu'on est en mission !On leur dit seulement ce qu'on pense de leurs goûts…  
  
D :Cause toujours…  
  
L.2 :A d'autres…  
  
Après une heure de vol,ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport privé de Sir Carlton.A sa résidence,il les acceuillit personnelement :Ah,je vois que vous êtes arrivés !Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance,dit-il en les entrainant à travers l'immense et luxueuse maison jusque son bureau.Il referma la lourde et haute porte en bois massif sculté.  
  
Sir C . :Je vais faire appeler ma fille tout de suite.  
  
Il sonna le majordome qui prit connaissance de l'ordre et partit chercher la jeune fille.  
  
En l'attendant,il parla avec les jeunes gens de tout et de rien.  
  
Tout d'un coup,la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.Doriane Carlton entra dans la pièce,le visage maussade,vêtue d'un élégant[seulement la coupe]tailleur- jupe……rose bonbon !!!!!  
  
Létitia et Duo pouffaient derrière Heero et Anita qui avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.Quatre et Leïla se retenaient à grand peine de rire eux aussi tandis que Hope et Trowa faisaient une grimace de dégoût éloquent en observant le col rose fushia de la veste[je les comprends tout à fait !!!].Wufei et May regardaient bouche ouverte[attention,elle va se détacher !]l'acoutrement bizzaroïde.  
  
L'adolescente les regarda avec mépris en jaugeant leurs vêtements :Que se passe-t-il ,encore ?J'étais occupée,papa.  
  
Son père la regarda avec tendresse et indulgence[en effet,il est trèèèès indulgent] :Je voulais te présenter tes nouveaux gardes du corps,ma chérie.Voici Hee…  
  
Doriane :Quoi,c'est pour ça que tu m'as dérangée ?m is je m'en fiche totalement,des nouveaux domestiques !!!  
  
Sir Carlton :Ce ne sont pas des domestiques,mon bébé !  
  
Le gloussement que ne put retenir Leïla au son du surnom ridicule passa heureusement inaperçu au milieu des cris de Doriane :C'est pareil !!!  
  
L.2,furieuse :Ah non,ce n'est pas pareil !!!Il n'y a pas même rien de comparable !!!!!  
  
Doriane la toisa avec mépris :De toute manière,je m'en fous quand même !  
  
« Hope :Elle commence déjà à me casser les pieds,celle là !!! »  
  
Sir Carlton interrompit leur dispute :Doriane,à partir de maintenant,ils ne te lâchent plus !!Tu es obligée de les supporter,désolé poussinet !  
  
Duo faillit étrangler le vieil homme : « les supporter » !!!!!  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
Doriane,pinçant les lèvres :Bon,je suppose que je suis obligée ?Alors à tantôt,papounet !  
  
Elle s'en alla en faisant claquer ses hauts talons oranges[ !!!!!].  
  
Sir C. :Désolé !Soyez patients,s'il vous plaît !  
  
L.2,gromellant :Si il y a quelqu'un pour me retenir la prochaine fois qu'elle m'insulte,ça devrait aller !!!  
  
Ils se firent indiquer le chemin menant à leur « protégée ».  
  
La femme de chambre leur montra la direction de sa chambre[sous-entendu Doriane].Ils suivirent le sens de l'orientation de Heero et atteignirent la porte (rose !!!!) de sa chambre.  
  
L.2 :Prêts à parer le rose tarte ?  
  
L.4 :Prête !Encore heureux que le déjeuner remonte à loin-ça sent la peinture !!!!.  
  
W :Quelle idiote,cette fille !!!![avec lui toutes les filles sont idiotes,de toute façon !!!mais cette fois il a pas tort ;-)]  
  
Q :Jolie,mais débile !!!La perfection n'est pas de ce monde !  
  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait,assurément !Il avait la preuve avec sa coéquipière,par exemple.[tiens,tiens,tiens !!!]  
  
Anita frappa à la porte et entra.Les autres suivirent.Du rap faisait trembler le lustre en verre.Doriane avait ouvert sa garde-robe et observait la panoplie de vêtements,tous dignes d'habiller une poupée Barbie.  
  
Elle hésitait appremment entre un top jaune canari et une jupe assortie décorée de coquillages en relief[ça existe,ça ?]et un corsaire orange avec un tee-shirt vert criard.  
  
May roula des yeux.  
  
L.2 :Je te conseille de ne pas mettre ça si tu sors.  
  
HO murmura :J'aurais honte de porter ça,moi !  
  
L.4,sur le même ton :Tout compte fait le déjeuner n'est pas si loin….  
  
Doriane :A votre avis,qu'est-ce que je mets ?  
  
L.2 :Oh,moi,tu sais,si j'avais des vêtements comme les tiens….  
  
Anita interrompit son amie(L.2 :… « J'en rachèterai vite d'autres !!! ») :C'est à toi de voir….Mais où vas-tu ?  
  
Doriane :Je vais au restaurant avec des amis.  
  
Duo,à l'oreille de Trowa :Elle va quand même pas mettre ça pour aller au restau ??????  
  
T,bas :A ton avis,ses amis sont aussi mal fringués qu'elle ?  
  
Quand Doriane eut enfin choisi ses vêtements(toujours aussi laids),les garçons et Leïla(qui avait vraiment mal au cœur) sortirent pour la laisser se changer.  
  
Hope enviait fameusement Leïla qui échappait à la chambre et sa propriétaire.  
  
Celle-ci(Leïla)sortit de la maison et se réfugia dans le jardin.Elle se promena parmis les merveilleux parterres de fleurs et les buissons de roses[désolée,je suis un peu fleur bleue].Au centre(du jardin) se dressait un vieux pont en bois qui enjambait un cours d'eau artificiel.Elle le gravit et se pencha pour observer deux cignes qui croisaient leurs longs et gracieux cous[je m'impressionne moi-même !!lol].  
  
« L.4 :Comme ils ont l'air debien s'entendre !Quatre,est-ce qu'un jour- ô,grande joie !-tu me diras comme dans un rêve que toi aussi tu m'aimes ? »  
  
Elle sursauta quand le reflet de Quatre en personne apparut à ses côtés sur l'eau verte.Celui-ci(Quatre)avait pris une grande résolution.  
  
« Q. :Mon Dieu,faites que je ne bafouilles pas et que je ne fasses pas de gourde. » « Bon,c'est pas si compliqué,se dit-il tandis que Leïla et lui se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre.A « 3 », « je t'aime ».  
  
« Leïla le regarda :Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?Est-ce que par hasard … ?Non,ne rêve pas trop,ma fille. »  
  
Elle demanda d'un ton anxieux :Quelque chose ne va pas,Quatre ?  
  
Celui-ci prit son courage à 2 mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux :Leïla,on est amis mais j'aimerais que….Enfin non,c'est pas ça mais…  
  
Il inspira un grand coup. « Q :Pourquoi c'est si difficile de le sortir ???!!!!! »  
  
« L.4 :Il a l'air d'hésiter…Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime lui aussi !!! »  
  
Q :Leïla,je…  
  
D :Eh,venez vite,elle a enfin…  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant leur position face à face.  
  
D :Heu….Je vous dérange,peut-être ?  
  
L.4,avec un sourire forcé :Non,non,bien sûr que non !  
  
« D :Quel idiot je suis !!!A mémoriser :la prochaine fois regarde avant d'ouvrir la bouche !!!!!! »  
  
D :Doriane a enfin finit de s'habiller.  
  
Quatre serra les poings et rentra dans la maison sans dire un mot .Leïla courut rejoindre Hope,celle avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux.  
  
Létitia attendait Duo.Celui-ci la coupa avant qu'elle ne sermonne :Je sais,j'ai fait une grosse gaffe !!!dit-il d'un ton las.  
  
L .2 :Ils étaient vraiment mignons,tous les deux.Mais…je crois qu'il faudrait que nous ayons nous aussi une conversation sérieuse.  
  
D :Quelle genre de conversation ceux-tu que nous ayons ?  
  
L.2 :Je voudrais savoir quelle est ta position vis-à-vis de moi ?  
  
Duo soupira :Je t'apprécie beaucoup,mais comme amie !  
  
L.2,avec un sourire :Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un,pas vrai.  
  
D,surpris :Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules :Je le sais,c'est tout !Mais de toute façon c'est parfait moi j'aime déjà un garçon.  
  
Duo,lui tendant la main :Je suis content que l'on ai clarifié notre relation.Amis ?  
  
L.2,prenant sa main :Amis !!!  
  
Leïla était très triste.Une larme coulait doucement sur sa joue droite.  
  
Ho :Quatre t'as fait de la peine ?demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un Kleenex.  
  
Leïla se moucha :Il ne m'a rien dit du tout !C'est ça qui me rend malade !J'aimerais qu'il m'ai tout dit,que ce soit bon ou mauvais !  
  
Ho soupira :Pour finir,avec toutes ces histoires d'amour,tu es encore plus mal qu'avant !!!Tu comprends pourquoi je m'en passe ?  
  
Un pâle sourire apparut sur le visage de son amie :Oh,moi aussi je m'en passais volontiers !Mais avec Quatre c'est différent !Il est si……Je ne pourrais pas retenir mes sentiments bien longtemps !  
  
Ho :Alors dis-lui !  
  
L.4 :Et si lui ne m'aime pas ?  
  
Ho :Tu serras fixée !  
  
L.4 :La prochaine fois….au moment propice je lui dirais.  
  
Ho :Bonne chance.  
  
L.4 :Merci beaucoup,Hope.Tu es ma meilleure amie !  
  
Ho :Toi aussi.  
  
L.4 :Et toi,tu n'es pas encore tombée sous le charme du séduisant Trowa Barton ?  
  
Ho :Je dois bien avouer que ….si.  
  
L.4,étonnée :Je pensais que tu trouvais ça éphémère ?  
  
Ho :Trowa est différent.  
  
L.4 :Et bien !Je te souhaite bonne chance également !  
  
Quatre s'épanchait lui aussi à Trowa,son meilleur ami :  
  
Le pire,c'est que c'était l'endroit rêvé,le moment parfait !Et moi,quand j'ai vu ses yeux,j'ai perdu tous mes moyens !!!  
  
T :C'est bien dommage !Mais je te conseille de lui dire rapidement.Elle est jolie,d'autres lui diraient avant toi.  
  
Quatre soupira :Je sais.Mais c'est si difficile !!!!  
  
T :M'en parle pas !  
  
Quatre,étonné :Quoi,toi aussi !?Puis il sourit :Je vois,tu es sous le pouvoir du vert regard de Hope !  
  
T soupira :On ne peut rien te cacher !C'es vrai,je l 'aime bien.Faudra moi aussi que je me décide à lui dire.  
  
Quatre posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :Je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance.  
  
Après le dîner de Miss Carlton,ils rentrèrent au manoir.  
  
Vers 15 heures,celle-ci décida d'aller faire les boutiques(ce qui déclencha chez les n°2 un fou rire et une très bonne question : « tiens,je me demande où elle achète des chiffons pareils. »).Heero prit le volant (en évitant de regarder son horrible robe bleue fluo).  
  
Ils s'arrétèrent devant le magasin d'un grand couturier.  
  
Hope fronça les sourcils :Il n'y a que des vêtements de cocktail,ici.  
  
Doriane leva les yeux au ciel en affichant un air supérieur qui exaspéra tout le monde(heureusement que Wufei retint Létitia qui allait la gratifier d'un peu de bleu sur l'œil) :Je vais à une fête,demain soir.Papa a dit que vous deviez vous habiller en conséquence et m'accompagner.  
  
Heero et Wufei soupirèrent.  
  
D :En conséquence,en conséquence,je refuse de me déguiser en pinguin !  
  
Après trois heures d'essayages,les 6 filles avaient enfin trouvé leurs tenues :  
  
Q :Pas trop tôt !maugréa-t-il.  
  
D :Non mais tu sais,elles hésitent entre du blanc ton 3 et du blanc ton 4….  
  
T :Quelle est la différence ?  
  
D :Justement,il n'y en a aucune !C'est pour ça qu'elles restent un heure à argumenter pour des prunes.  
  
Trowa soupira :Ah,les filles !  
  
D :Et encore,les chaussures,c'est pire. « A ton avis,j'assortis ou je tranche ? »dit-il en imitant une voix féminine.  
  
W :Tu charries,là !  
  
D:Ah,tu crois ?!Tu vas voir !  
  
Quand Leïla arriva,il lui demanda :Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'interessant?  
  
L.4:Oui,mais j'ai un problème;les chaussures.Heureusement que j'ai acheté hier des escarpins ...  
  
Elle s'interompit en voyant que les garçons avaient la bouche ouverte et que Duo se marrait.  
  
Elle demanda en fronçant les sourcils:Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous foutez de moi ?  
  
Q:Duo nous a assurés que les filles faisaient des tas de chichis pour leur tenue.Comme on le croyait pas,.......  
  
L.4:je vois;vous vous servez de moi,quoi !Duo,je peux te parler une seconde en privé?  
  
Quoi que étonné qu'elle veuille le voir en privé pour l'insulter,le jeune homme la suivit à l'écart.  
  
L.4:Létitia nous a fait part de ce que vous vous êtiez dit et...  
  
D:Génial !Je peux savoir pourquoi elle vous l'a raconté ?  
  
L.4:Duo!C'est trés important !J'ai des prémonitions,et quand elle nous a parlé de cette autre fille que tu aimais,j'ai resenti une grande douleur pour elle:le danger de mort !!!!  
  
Duo soupira:Hilde a déjà risqué sa vie pour moi,si c'est ce que tu veux dire....  
  
L.4:Ah?Et pourtant je ne me suis encore jamais trompée....Et comme c'est une prémonition ça doit seulement se passer.  
  
D:Je ne sais pas,moi!Allez,viens,allons rejoindre les autres.  
  
Leïla le retint :Une seconde.Promets moi que si tu as besoin de te confier, ce sera à moi que tu le feras.  
  
Duo ,un peu gêné:Pourquoi?  
  
L.4:Je sens que tu as vécu des moments difficiles.Et probablement que tu as tout gardé pour toi parce que tu n'avais personne à qui parler.Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?  
  
Duo réfléchit profondément:Si;j'ai confiance en toi.Et c'est parce que tu ressembles un peu à Quatre.Tu t'oublies toujours pour les autres.Si un jour j'aurais besoin d'un psy, je te parlerais ,dit-il avec son humour habituel.Viens,maintenant;les autres nous attendent."et Quatre est sur le point d'éclater,songea-t-il avec amusement."  
  
  
  
Lajournée du lendemain se passa dans un ennui mortel,ponctué par quelques crises de Doriane et quelques [nombreuses]disputes de Létita et Wufei.  
  
Le soir , les filles se retrouvèrent pour s'habiller .Toutes enfilèrent de longues robes:une vert émeraude pour Anita,une bleu clair pour Létitia,une crème-jaune pâle pour Hope,Leïla en enfila une blanche ivoire,et May une mauve clair.  
  
Doraine portait une "horreur"[selon les gundam girls] rose à volants bleus,"trés flashy" (d'un ton hésitant )d'aprés Hope et "BERK" selon Létitia.  
  
Le seul point positif était que pour une fois les garçons ne durent pas les attendre.  
  
Sir Carlton leur avait dit que :"selon l'usage de la colonie,les gens non- mariés de sexe opposé ne pouvaient arriver ensemble."  
  
Ce qui était trés bien car les garçons ne se plaignirent pas et que les filles purent prendre leur temps.  
  
Dans la limousine,Létitia boudait .May,sa meilleure amie,s'assit à côté d'elle et lui chuchota:Ca ne va pas?  
  
L.2:Je suis sûre que ça va être mortel !De la musique classique ,des danses stupides...et puis(elle baissa encore le ton pour ne pas que Doriane l'entende)piloter GodessDeath me manque déjà....  
  
Doriane avait tendu l'oreille.Elle demanda avec interêt:Tu as un petit ami?  
  
L.2:Hein?Ah,heu oui.Il habite en France.  
  
Doriane:Ah bon.Je pensais que tu sortais avec...Duo(c'est ça?)?  
  
L.2:Oh non!On est seulement équi...collègue.  
  
Ah,fit Doriane en descandant car elles étaient arrivées.  
  
May:Ah bon tu as un petit ami?Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !Tu l'as inventé?  
  
L.2:Non,il s'appelle Alan.Et je te signale que si je ne l'avais pas compris(vous êtes si subtils...)tu ne m'aurais jamais dit que tu aimais Wufei(je me demande comment ça se fait parce que moi je n'arrive pas seulement à le supporter).  
  
May haussa les épaules:C'est pas grave,de toute façon.Mais j'aimerais pas être la place de Quatre et Leïla......  
  
Hope,ironiquement:Ah,l'amour !Ridicule......  
  
May,moqueuse:Hope,fais-moi plaisir;va voir chez Trowa si j'y suis !!!  
  
Ho:Tres drôle.C'est l'humour Shinigami,peut-être?  
  
L.2:C'est Duo et moi,Shinigami,pas elle.Et en plus elle a raison.  
  
Ho:Puisque c'est comme ça :May,va voir chez Wufei si j'y suis !  
  
Anita,d'un ton agacé et moqueur:Si vous vous retiriez de la porte,je pourrais peut-être passer,qu'en pensez-vous?  
  
Létitia,pince sans rire et faisant la révérence:Vos désirs sont des ordres,chère Tsarine !  
  
A:Si je n'étais pas en mission j'aurais sûrement ris,dit-elle en faisant la grimace à Létitia.  
  
  
  
Heero:Bon,les voila.Vous invitez votre coéquipière à danser pour lui comuniquer les ordres:Duo,tu surveilles la fille avec Trowa et les autres(il sous-entendait leurs coéquipières).Quatre ,tu t'occupes de surveiller par l'extérieur si des armures mobiles attaquent la salle avec Leïla.Wufei et May vous surveillez avec Anita et moi les personnes présentes dans la salle.  
  
Les jeunes hommes convièrent leurs amies à valser(Duo ne le fit pas sans jeter un regard noir à Heero("Hee-chan,je déteste cette musique!!!").Ce à quoi l'interessé répondit par un regard de marbre.  
  
Quatre et Leïla atteignirent tout en dansant une porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon.Quatre referma la porte.Leïla se tourna vers lui,une expression grave sur le visage:Quatre,je dois te dire quelque chose de tres important...  
  
Celui-ci l'interompit,le coeur battant:Quoi que tu veuilles me dire,attends.Je dois te parler depuis hier .Mais maintenant rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'avouer..que je t'aime,termina-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
L'adolescente se jeta dans ses bras:Oh,Quatre,je t'aime tant !!!!  
  
Il l'enlaça:Rien,jamais,ne nous séparera.....  
  
  
  
Duo:Ca manque d'ambiance,par ici !  
  
L.2:Tu l'as dit;on va s'endormir!!!!Attends,je vais parler au chef d'orchestre.  
  
Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au musicien et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
La mélodie cessa,remplacée par du rock.  
  
D:C'est beaucoup mieux,bien joué !  
  
Trowa et Hope s'approchèrent.  
  
Hope demanda avec inquétude:Vous avez vu Doriane?  
  
D:Non,elle était avec vous,il me semble?  
  
Les n°3 se regardèrent avec effarement:On pensait qu'elle était avec vous,justement !  
  
L.2:Bon,pas de panique.On va voir si elle n'est pas aux toilettes.  
  
Hope et elle se dirigèrent vers les W.C.,accompagnées de Anita qui s'ennuyait car Heero avait disparu.  
  
Elles poussèrent la porte des cabinets et entrèrent.  
  
Hopa s'écria:La porte extérieure !  
  
Létitia et elle passèrent la tête par cette porte:Doriane endormie était emportée par des hommes habillés en smokings noirs,tous semblables.  
  
Elles ne prirent par garde aux deux hommes qui les attendaient à l'embrasure de la porte et qui les chloroformèrent.  
  
Anita réfléchit un instant et décida de se laisser elle aussi capturer .Elle pourrait ainsi glaner des informations et aider ses amies et la grosse tarte (surnom donné "affectivement" par Létitia à Doriane,non en raison de son poids mais de sa dégaine).  
  
Elle se laissa faire et bientôt les hommes la déposaient aux côtés de ses amies.  
  
Hors,les n°4 se trouvaient juste au dessus.Tout d'un coup,Leïla s'exclama:Eh,mais c'est Doriane !  
  
Tandis que Quatre partait prévenir les autres garçons,restée sur le balcon pour monter la garde,elle put observer ses amies emmenées par les étranges hommes.  
  
Brusquement,un bruit retentit au côté opposé de la camionette des kidnappeurs.  
  
Se penchant,Leïla vit Heero qui "empruntait" une moto à un jeune homme.  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer:Mince,Heero !!!!!!!  
  
Il partit en trombe derrière les kidnappeurs.  
  
Le motard l'interpella :Eh,tu le connais?Il m'a piqué ma bécane,ce ouf!!!!!!!  
  
Leïla se dépêcha de rentrer dans la grande salle.Dans un coin,se tenaient l'unité spéciale n°1(sauf Heero).De la numéro 2,il ne restait que May et elle,constata-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur.  
  
D:Où est Létitia ?  
  
Leïla regarda Quatre avec gêne:Euh...elle a été enlevée.  
  
T:Et Hope?  
  
L.4:Euh,ben elle aussi.  
  
Q:Anita aussi ???!!!!!  
  
L.4:Oui....  
  
W:Et Heero?  
  
Leïla:Il les suit à moto...  
  
M:Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
  
L.4:On déguerpit...Le type à qui Heero a volé la moto a pas l'air content...  
  
D:Quel ouf,ce Heero !!!!  
  
Ils s'en allèrent rapidement.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 3 !!!!!  
  
Ecrivez moi : dark_xania@hotmail.com  
  
~@+~ 


	5. kidnappées !!!!

UnitÃ©s spÃ©ciales : chapitre 4.  
  
Dans ce chapitre,des infos sur l'enfance des gundam girls .  
  
  
  
Anita Ã©tait assise,le dos plat,contre le mur de leur prison.Elle songeait avec amertume.Sans rien montrer de ses sentiments ,comme Ã  son habitude.  
  
Depuis combien de temps avait-elle quittÃ© sa Russie natale ?2,3ans?AprÃ©s tout,quelle importance ?  
  
Quand elle se comparait Ã  LÃ©titia,comme sa vie Ã©tait fade...sauf les moments passÃ©s avec Alexis......  
  
Depuis que son pÃ¨re,agent du K.G.B,Ã©tait mort au cours d'une mission,elle avait dÃ©cidÃ© de devenir soldat.  
  
Sa famille ,trop occupÃ©e Ã  organiser bals et soirÃ©es.  
  
Ses grands-parents maternels occupaient un haut rang de la sociÃ©te sainte- pÃ©tersbourgeoise .  
  
Par opposition,les parents de son pÃ¨re appartenaient Ã  la basse classe.  
  
Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parlait haut et que LÃ©titia et Hope avaient tout entendu.  
  
L.2:S'il est vrai que ma vie a Ã©tÃ© beaucoup plus facile que la tienne ,elle n'Ã©tait pas entiÃ¨rement rose.  
  
Je suis orpheline de mÃ¨re et quand elle est morte,mon pÃ¨re ,qui ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort,a prÃ©fÃ©re travailler plutÃ´t que de s'occuper de ses enfants.  
  
Mon frÃ¨re et moi,on Ã©tait en collÃ¨ge privÃ©.On ne venait Ã  la maison que pendant les grandes vacances oÃ¹ une baby-sitter s'occupait de nous.  
  
S'il n'y avait pas eu Alan, je serais sÃ»rement devenue dÃ©pressive....  
  
Je me souviendrais toujours de notre premiÃ¨re rencontre...Il appartenait Ã  un famille noble..Et notre collÃ¨ge Ã©tait privÃ© mais on s'y amusait et ce n'Ã©tait pas le genre "collÃ©-montÃ©"que recherchaient ses parents....  
  
Au dÃ©but,parfois il faisait les choses de travers,mais au bout de quelques temps il a pris de l'assurance....Et lÃ  il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait....  
  
Ho:Moi...J'ai mes deux parents.Ils sont politiciens.Eux aussi n'aiment pas l'Alliance(et OZ par aprÃ©s).......Quand je suis nÃ©e,ils m'ont appelÃ©e Hope,parce que pour eux je represente l'espoir.Mais j'ai lamentablement Ã©chouÃ©;je n'ai pas l'Ã©toffe d'un hÃ©roÃ¯ne...  
  
A:Tu es tellement douce....Presque autant que LeÃ¯la ...  
  
Ho:Oui mais elle passÃ© la douceur elle a un courage et une force incroyable.Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.....  
  
L.2:Tous les pilotes de Gundam sont exceptionnels,tout le monde le dit !Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion d'exprimer tes talents,c'est tout !  
  
A:Ca m'a fait du bien ,de vous parler . Merci...  
  
Ho:C'est mieux comme Ã§a ;nous nous connaissons bien,maintenant ,c'est important,je trouve.  
  
L.2:Doriane,surtout te gÃªne pas pour Ã©couter nos conversations !  
  
Ho:Quoi,elle a tout entendu ??!!!  
  
Doriane:Alors vous Ãªtes les fameux pilotes de Gundam?Mon pÃ¨re est-il au courant ?  
  
A:Evidemment,c'est lui qui nous a demandÃ© de te protÃ©ger.  
  
Doriane:Ce n'est pas tres reussi ....  
  
L.2:Ferme la ,tu me fatigues !!!!  
  
Doriane:je ne permettrais pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton!  
  
Ho:Alors cesse de faire la petite fille gÃ¢tÃ©e Ã  son papa.  
  
A:Tu te prends pour qui,dis moi?  
  
Doriane ne rÃ©pondit pas .C'Ã©tait bien la premiÃ¨re fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton.Qui Ã©taient donc ces filles,pour Ãªtre aussi fortes?  
  
Elle se mit Ã  pleurer.  
  
LÃ©titia s'approcha d'elle et la secoua:On est toutes dans le mÃªme plat ! Cesse de faire la grande dame et tais-toi qu'on rÃ©flechisse,finit-elle en la lachant.  
  
A:CommenÃ§ons par le commencement.Essayons de ...dormir un peu !fit -elle en s'allongeant et en faisant un clin d'oeil Ã  Hope.  
  
L.2:Bonne idÃ©e,essayons de mous reposer.  
  
Doriane:Vous allez faire la sieste ??!!!!Vous Ãªtes dingues,on vient de dormir deux heures de suite,ma parole!!!!  
  
Ho:Il ne sert Ã  rien de gaspiller tes forces,couche toi et essaie de dormir un peu.  
  
DÃ©s que LÃ©titia lui eut encore dit sa faÃ§on de penser,elle s'allongea en maugrÃ©ant.  
  
Hope inspecta les murs de la cellule Ã  la recherche de camÃ©ras de surveillance.Fort heureusement,il n'y en avait pas .Il Ã©tait suffisant que Doriane sache qui elles Ã©taient,pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits.  
  
"Ho:Je ne vous dÃ©cevrai pas,papa,maman....."  
  
  
  
Heero:Bon,on sait oÃ¹ elles sont retenues,il ne reste plus qu'Ã  les libÃ©rer.  
  
L.4:Comment va-t-on faire pour savoir oÃ¹ elles sont exactement ?On ne peut pas attaquer n'importe oÃ¹ !!!!  
  
T:Il y a des places de...  
  
M:De?  
  
Q:SecrÃ©taires.  
  
L.4:D'accord,mais ils vont se douter de quelque chose;on n'a pas l'Ã¢ge de travailler.  
  
D:On pensait vous,hum,maquiller.  
  
M:Ca sent l'arnaque et le coup fourrÃ© Ã  plein nez !Vous voulez nous vieillir ?  
  
W:Ils veulent vous faire passer pour des femmes d'une vingtaine d'annÃ©es.  
  
L.4:Il n'y a pas une minute Ã  perdre !  
  
M:Vous connaissez un coiffeur ouvert?  
  
He:Vous acceptez?  
  
M:C'est notre mission,non?  
  
He:Je ne pensais pas que vous Ã©tiez comme Ã§a ....  
  
L.4:Heero....Nous nous ressemblons tous...Chacun de nous a sa force,qu'il tire de la mÃªme source que les autres;l'espoir que les gens ont mis en nous,celui d'arrÃªter la guerre et de ramener la paix...  
  
M:MÃªme si certains d'entre vous croivent se battre pour une autre raison,c'est faux.Quand ils le comprendront,ils seront plus forts ....  
  
Ell jeta un regard furtif Ã  Wufei et elles sortirent .  
  
D:Discret,le coup d'oeil !  
  
Q:Duo !  
  
D:Au fait,comment Ã§a c'est passÃ©,avec LeÃ¯la?  
  
Q:Pas mal,rÃ©pondit-il Ã©vasivement.  
  
D:C'est ce qu'on dit...  
  
Quand les 2 filles revinrent,elles ne ressemblaient plus Ã  des adolescentes,mais bien Ã  des jeunes femmes.Leur coupes de cheveux rafraÃ®chies,vÃªtue de tailleurs,elles avaient vraiment l'air d'avoir 20 ans.  
  
D:Ca alors !  
  
He:Voila vos dossiers.  
  
May,Ã  LeÃ¯la:Je t'avais dit que c'Ã©tait louche;c'est quoi "nos dossiers"?  
  
T:On vous a concoctÃ© un C.V. extraordinaire....  
  
LeÃ¯la,qui parcourait le sien:Quoi?!Tueuse Ã  gages?!Je pensais qu'on Ã©tait secrÃ©taires?!  
  
May:Espionne?!Qui a eu cette brillante idÃ©e?!  
  
W:Si vous vous prÃ©sentez comme de banales employÃ©es,jamais ils ne vous engageront...  
  
Elles soupirÃ¨rent.Les garÃ§ons leur expliquÃ¨rent qu'il Ã©tait trop dangereux de leur donner des Ã©metteurs et qu'ils s'arrangeraient pour leur parler de vive voix.Ils leur distribuÃ¨rent Ã©galement des passeports et des billets d'avion.  
  
LeÃ¯la dÃ©posa un lÃ©ger baiser sur les lÃ¨vres de Quatre avant de suivre May dans le couloir.  
  
D:Ah oui;en effet,Ã§a marche bien,vous deux.  
  
Q:Ben....  
  
W:Moi j'ai ratÃ© un Ã©pisode...  
  
He:Tu t'es pas posÃ© la question de pourquoi je les avais mis dehors tous les deux?  
  
Q:Ah,tu avais remarquÃ©?Merci alors !  
  
T:Et quatre de casÃ©s...  
  
D:Quatre?  
  
Q:Hilde et toi,LeÃ¯la et moi.  
  
D:Eh,comment Ã§a se fait que j'ai rien dit et que tout le monde est au courant.  
  
T:LÃ©titia l'a dit aux filles,et puis comme on s'ennuyait,Hope me l'a racontÃ©...  
  
He:Et puis il nous l'a dit...  
  
W:Tu t'interesse aux potins,maintenant?  
  
He:Non,mais plus vite ils finissent[de parler],plus vite ils se taisent,plus vite on travaille.  
  
Duo,une goutte sur la tempe:Tu changeras jamais....  
  
  
  
Dans l'avion de LeÃ¯la et May:  
  
LeÃ¯la,en regardant par le fenÃªtre tout en grimaÃ§ant:Vivement qu'on arrive,ces talons me font rudement mal...  
  
May:Enleve les.  
  
L.4:Dans l'avion?!  
  
May haussa les Ã©paules.  
  
L.4:Qu'est-qui t'es arrivÃ© pour que tu te dÃ©cides Ã  devenir pilote de Gundam?  
  
May,regardant droit devant elle:Une longue suite de pÃ©ripÃ©ties dans ma vie....  
  
L.4:Ah?Moi je me suis enfuie de chez moi ....  
  
May la regarda avec Ã©tonnement:Pourtant ta famille est trÃ©s riche,tu devais bien vivre?  
  
L.4:Peut-Ãªtre jusqu'au moment oÃ¹ mon pÃ¨re a dÃ©cidÃ© de me marier avec un garÃ§on que je ne connaissais mÃªme pas....LÃ  j'ai craquÃ©,mon pÃ¨re est un vÃ©ritable tiran.Je suis partie,et j'ai atteri chez les Maguanacks(une unitÃ© de ms dans le dÃ©sert).Ils m'ont recueillie,et quand ils ont Ã©valuÃ© mon habiletÃ© Ã  piloter,ils m'ont proposÃ© de partir chez X.  
  
M:Pkoi tu m'as racontÃ© tt Ã§a?  
  
L.4:On est amies,non?  
  
Tout d'un coup,elle porta la main Ã  sa tÃªte et une lÃ©gÃ¨re lumiÃ¨re dorÃ©e l'entoura.  
  
L.4:Hope m'a "envoyÃ©" un message par tÃ©lÃ©pathie.Elle devait Ãªtre fatiguÃ©e,aprÃ©s Ã§a,le message dure longtemps.Ah,les filles se sont racontÃ© leurs enfances .  
  
LeÃ¯la raconta mot pour mot Ã  May ce que Hope lui avait envoyÃ©.  
  
M:Tu peux....leur envoyer ce que je vais te dire ?  
  
L.4:Bien sÃ»r !Je t'Ã©coute.  
  
M:Quand j'Ã©tais petite,j'ai voulu apprendre les arts martiaux.Mais comme tous les professeurs refusaient de livrer leurs secrets Ã  une fille,mon grand-pÃ¨re m'a enseignÃ©e.Tout allait parfaitement jusqu'au moment oÃ¹ mon pÃ¨re est revenu de son voyage sur la colonie L5.Il avait organisÃ© un mariage entre moi et...ne crie pas,stp....Wufei Chang.  
  
L.4:Wufei?Le...nÃ´tre?  
  
M:Oui....Mais une de mes cousines Ã©tait folle de lui.Alors elle c'est arrangÃ©e pour me faire kidnapper et embarquer sur un bateau pour L6[L6,colonie oÃ¹ les Gundam Girls se sont entrainÃ©es].Le jour du mariage,elle s'est faite passer pour moi car elle a inventÃ© que j'avais fait une fugue.Comme elle me ressemble presque comme une jumelle,ma famille l'a sÃ»rement priÃ©e de me remplacer (sans que la famille de Wufei n'en sache rien,Ã§'aurait Ã©tÃ© une honte pour la mienne).Evidemment,elle a acceptÃ©,c'Ã©tait son plan.Elle s'est faite assassiner par Oz quelques temps aprÃ©s.Il parait que Wufei Ã©tait malheureux avec elle.  
  
L.4:Et maintenant toi tu l'aimes....  
  
M:Plus que tout au monde....Je crois qu'il se deamnde ce qu'il l'attire en moi...  
  
L.4:Alors dis lui !  
  
M:Que je suis Nataku?Certainement pas !Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va en penser..  
  
L.4:Qu'il te trouve encore mieux qu'avant ...Si tu ne veux pas le dire tout de suite,ne tarde pas trop.Aussi non vous risquerez d'Ãªtre sÃ©parÃ©s avant d'avoir Ã©tÃ© heureux.  
  
  
  
Les gardes poussÃ¨rent Anita,LÃ©titia,Hope et Doriane dans un bureau dÃ©corÃ© avec beaucoup de luxe .  
  
Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'annÃ©es,au physique avantageux,leur sourit avec froideur:Quatre pour le prix d'une,quelle chanceux je suis.  
  
L.2:Qui Ãªtes-vous?  
  
-Je m'appelle Dave Aurel.  
  
Doriane:Il me semblait bien que je vous avait deja vu quelque part !Vous Ãªtes bien le tarÃ© qui voulait de l'argent de mon pÃ¨re pour attaquer la Terre?!  
  
Aurel:En effet,je voulais que votre pÃ¨re finance notre action qui vise Ã  Ã©liminer le Terre.Mais je ne suis pas tarÃ©,miss Carlton.  
  
L.2,l'air de dire le contraire:Oh non...  
  
Ho:Vous avez seulemnt manquÃ© quelques visites chez votre psy...  
  
Aurel:Je vois que vous avez le sens de l'humour ,mis Ã  part votre beautÃ©...Mais voyez vous,si vous ne m'Ãªtes d'aucune utilitÃ©,vous et vos amies,je vous Ã©liminerai.  
  
A:Je suppose que vous voulez une ranÃ§on pour Doriane Carlton.Personne ne se soucie de nous.  
  
Aurel:C'est justement pour cela que je vous conseille tenir tranquilles,mesdemoiselles.  
  
  
  
  
  
LeÃ¯la observant le hall d'entrÃ©e Ã  travers des portes de verre:On y va?  
  
May:On a pas vraiment le choix.....  
  
L.4:go.....  
  
Les jeunes filles entrÃ¨rent .Moderne,le hall se composait d'un bureau du cÃ´tÃ© droit oÃ¹ une femme d'Ã¢ge mÃ»r se tenait pour accueillir les visiteurs.A l'opposÃ© des portes de verre,une rangÃ©e d'ascenceurs permettaient d'accÃ©der aux nombreux Ã©tages supÃ©rieurs.Quelques siÃ¨ges et une liasse dodue de magazines Ã©taient rÃ©servÃ©s Ã  l'attente.  
  
Elles se dirigÃ¨rent vers l'accueil et interpellÃ¨rent la secretaire:  
  
M:Excusez-moi,madame.....  
  
La femme Ã  lunettes releva la tÃªte.  
  
M:Nous avons rendez-vous avec monsieur Aurel.  
  
SecrÃ©taire:Pour le poste de secrÃ©taire personnelle du directeur?  
  
M:Oui....[elle jeta un regard Ã  LeÃ¯la car elles ignoraient qu'elles venaient pour un poste proche du directeur,Mr Aurel.]  
  
La sercÃ©taire leur indiqua le chemin .  
  
May chuchota Ã  LeÃ¯la:Les gars n'avaient pas prÃ©vu Ã§a....  
  
L.4:Au moins on sera au courant de tous les projets...Tu connais ton cv par coeur?  
  
M:Ouais....Faut croire que c'est Wufei qui a fait le mien:espionne,tu te rends compte?!  
  
L.4:Bah,moi c'est pas moins pire,tueuse Ã  gages....  
  
Peu de temps aprÃ¨s,elles sonnaient au bureau du dernier Ã©tage,fermÃ© d'une porte en beau bois ancien scupltÃ©.Une voix grave,suave ,jeune et bien timbrÃ©e les invita Ã  entrer.  
  
  
  
##################scÃ¨ne vÃ©cue par May#####################  
  
Quand la jeune Asiatique entra dans ce bureau,elle songea immÃ©diatementque cette piÃ¨ce,avec ses beaux meubles gothiques foncÃ©s;Ã©tait fort hautaine.  
  
Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'annÃ©es les regardait,le menton reposant sur les plats de ses mains jointes.Il Ã©tait blond,avait les yeux bleus;il semblait Ãªtre de mÃªme origine que LÃ©titia.Il Ã©tait beau....PlutÃ´t charmeur....Les femmes devaient Ãªtre Ã  ses pieds.Mais quelque chose la gÃªnait,chez lui,peut-Ãªtre ses regards indÃ©finissables sur LeÃ¯la....Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention,il l'entourait vÃ©ritablement des yeux....Elle jugea bon d'intervenir:Bonjour,Mr,je m'appelle May Fe T'Sui.  
  
L.4:LeÃ¯la Abdel-Kader,enchantÃ©e,Mr.  
  
La voix de l'Arabe ne trahit aucune Ã©motion ,elle est douce,comme Ã  son habitude,elle est aussi celle qu'un patron aime entendre.  
  
"Sa voix chante.....Elle donne toujours l'impression d'Ãªtre rÃ©servÃ©e.....Ca fait bizarre de la voir comme Ã§a....On dirait vraiment qu'elle a 20 ans....."  
  
Aurel:Je suis Dave Aurel,le directeur.Et moi aussi je suis enchantÃ© de rencontrer de si charmantes demoiselles....  
  
"Mon oeil;tu dois dire Ã§a Ã  toutes les postulantes....Si tu savais qu'on te joue le tour le plus ridicule de tout ton existence...Et tu nous donnes le prÃ©texte pour venir fouiner en tout lÃ©galitÃ©...."  
  
Aurel:Puis je avoir vos curriculum vitae?  
  
"C'est la premiÃ¨re personne que j'entends prononcer ce mot en entier.De tout faÃ§on c'est sÃ»r que c'est LeÃ¯la qui est prise."  
  
AprÃ¨s les avoir lus,Aurel tÃ©lÃ©phona avant de leur communiquer son choix:AprÃ¨s mÃ»re rÃ©flÃ©xion,j'aimerais confier ce poste Ã  miss Abdel- kader.....  
  
"J'aurais dÃ» parier avec quelqu'un....."  
  
Aurel:Mademoiselle Fe T'Sui,un poste aux "contacts" vous conviendrait mieux.....Voulez-vous vous rendre au 15Ã¨me Ã©tage?C'est lÃ  que vous trouverez votre bureau.  
  
M:Merci Mr.  
  
"Je le sens mal,moi!C'est Quatre qui va piquer sa crise....  
  
L.4,par tÃ©lÃ©pathie:M'en parle pas......  
  
May sut que son amie n'avait pas Ã©coutÃ© toutes ses pensÃ©es .Elle se dirigea avec un soupir au 15Ã¨me Ã©tage.  
  
  
  
#####################MÃªme scÃ¨ne vue par LeÃ¯la#################  
  
LeÃ¯la trouvait ce dÃ©cor beau,mais froid et orgueilleux.Aurel,un trÃ¨s beau jeune homme,les regardait.  
  
"Mais pourquoi il me fixe comme Ã§a????J'aime pas Ã§a du tout....C'est effrayant...."  
  
May:Bonjour,Mr,je m'appelle May Fe T'Sui.  
  
"Ce que j'aimerais savoir cacher mes sentiments comme elle"  
  
D'une voix qu'elle s'obligea Ã  faire paraÃ®tre neutre:LeÃ¯la Abdel- Kader,enchantÃ©e,Mr....  
  
"Je crois que c'est plutÃ´t rÃ©ussi..."  
  
Aurel:Puis je avoir vos curriculum vitae?  
  
"Jamais entendu quelqu'un dire ce mot en entier....Allah,je t'en supplie,fais que je ne ....."  
  
CommenÃ§a-t-elle tandis que Aurel dÃ©crochait son tÃ©lÃ©phone.Malheureusement,il raccrocha avant que la jeune fille aie eu fini sa priÃ¨re:AprÃ¨s mÃ»re rÃ©flÃ©xion,j'aimerais confier ce poste Ã  miss Abdel- kader.  
  
"Et zut...."  
  
Aurel:Mademoiselle Fe T'Sui,un poste aux "contacts" vous conviendrait mieux.....Voulez-vous vous rendre au 15Ã¨me Ã©tage?C'est lÃ  que vous trouverez votre bureau.  
  
La derniÃ¨re pensÃ©e de May fut:Je le sens mal,moi!C'est Quatre qui va piquer sa crise.....  
  
"M'en parle pas....."  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 4!!!!!!!  
  
Un message;dark_xania@hotmail.com 


End file.
